


Once in a Blue Moon

by StarryNightEscape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dark Magic, Dinner, F/M, Full Moon, Hand Jobs, Human Ben Solo, Magic, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, No Angst, POV Rey (Star Wars), Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightEscape/pseuds/StarryNightEscape
Summary: “I am staying in a hotel. It’s 6 minutes by foot, would you like to walk there?” Ben asked Rey with hopeful eyes.Am I really going to spend the night with Ben? Are we going to fuck? Shit, what if I end up drawing the life force out of his body like those malicious hags who have sex with someone on a blue moon only to leech off of their life force? Some men even end up dying.In which, Ben and Rey, who used to date each other meet again and still have the hots for each other. Rey is a witch, Ben isn't aware of that.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first smut, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please let me know if I should add more tags.

The closing ceremony of the annual conference was taking place when Rey felt her body gradually heat up. The hall was air conditioned and she was neither wearing thick clothes nor running a fever. Rey took a look outside the window and noticed that dusk had settled over the darkening sky. Once she caught a glimpse of the rising full moon, she realized her biology was not the cause of the increasing body temperature. It was the inexplicable effect of the full moon, this particular one - a blue moon.

Rey had wanted to cook up a lie to drop out of this event but her boss, Leia Organa Solo, was insistent that she attend it with Finn and network with other professionals. Rey was aware of the forthcoming predicament she would be in. A second full moon in the same month meant it'd be a blue moon, an occurrence that heightened all senses of a witch like her and made her act erratic. It was also an occasion that witches from her circle coveted for many reasons - some sinister, some harmless. She still could not exercise full control over herself on the night of a blue moon. This is why she wished she could have gone back home sooner.

“Hey, I know you want this conference to end as quickly as I do but first we have to get through the dinner alright. Boss’s order. I bet Leia’s going to make us sit with her and chat up with her friends.” Finn whispered to her when he found her gazing outside the window. Rey slumped into her seat and nodded.

Right after the closing, Rey dragged Finn to grab some refreshments. That was when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. She turned around to find Ben Solo in front of her, standing tall and looking dapper in a suit. 

“Feeling relieved that you don't have to listen to people drone on about their topics anymore?” Ben asked with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Rey looked at Ben quizzically. She wondered how he knew that. She didn’t see him in the hall before although she expected him to be here. They met each other for the first time in this same event two years ago. Rey had felt instant attraction then, and she still feels drawn to him now, like a moth to a flame.

“Hi. Yes, it was becoming a bit uninteresting and I honestly just wanted to move around after sitting for so long.” Rey forced out a nervous laugh. “Anyway, am I that obvious, how’d you guess? I didn’t see you in the crowd.”

“Why, were you looking for me, Rey?” Ben asked cheekily. When he tried to suppress his smile a dimple formed on his cheek, which she thought made him look adorably handsome. She knew she was still a goner for him. 

Before Rey could answer he clarified that he joined an hour ago, that he was a few rows behind her. “You seemed distracted, you kept glancing at the window. So I assumed you were bored.” 

“Mhm'' Rey nodded nonchalantly. “ _Was he observing me this whole time?”_ Rey wondered and she couldn’t help but feel hopeful about rekindling whatever flame that once burnt between them. 

That flame was ablaze when Ben asked her out exactly a year ago in the same conference dinner. They went out on several dates within a short span of 2 weeks, during which Rey found herself visibly glowing with happiness brought on by Ben's company. But he had to go back to the state where he was working. They had not put any label on their relationship, and the distance dampened any chance of stimulating their burgeoning relationship so they mutually decided to just remain friends. Needless to say, they eventually lost touch with each other.

“There’s my son. I didn’t think you’d make it with your flight getting delayed. Now at least I won’t have to worry about adjusting my schedule to set aside time to see you. I am glad you left Snoke.” Leia said as she hugged Ben into a tender embrace.

That news surprised her. “You mean you no longer work for Snoke?” Rey asked Ben.

Leia tutted her tongue, “Ben haven’t you told Rey about the change in your workplace? Don’t be such a recluse.”

“It just happened recently Mom. I was about to inform her.” Ben scratched the back of his head and shrugged to Rey appeasingly. “I had a fall out with Snoke. He wanted to retain me but I felt that I needed to go somewhere better, a place where I would have more agency. So I quit and joined Holdo & Company. I’ll be a Senior Associate in the Strategy and Corporate Finance department.”

Rey felt very happy for Ben. She was happier about the increasing possibility of seeing Ben often as his new office was nearby her own. “I am happy about this new development Ben, congratulations.” Rey beamed up at Ben. Rey looked so precious when she expressed her delight that Ben went soft for her. Yeah, he is still a goner for her too.

**~~~**

After a little bit of catching up Finn ushered the trio into a table to have their dinner. She fanned herself with her hands every now and then. She was becoming nervous about the surging mystic energy she felt within herself.

“Are you alright Rey? Do you want to sit under an AC if you’re feeling hot ?” Ben asked Rey, looking concerned. He noticed how she tried to squirm discreetly in her seat. But she assured him that she is fine.

Rey tried to keep up with the conversation that Leia and her friends were having at the table but she kept zoning in and out. Her attention was snapped when she eyed a food server trying to chat up with Ben. The waitress leaned down too close to Ben while putting down the food items, which caused her big bust to be right in front of Ben’s eye level. Rey even watched the waitress place a table napkin on Ben’s crotch while she flirtily said, “Wouldn’t want your clothes to get stained, sir.”

The waitress was shameless with her advances and Rey was seething inside at the scene playing out before her. She focused so much on her irritation that the darkness in her energy caused their table and the serving cart to vibrate. People were bewildered at this occurrence and next thing she knew, the vibrations loosened the waitress’s grip on a carafe, making her spill wine on herself when she tried to put it back on the cart. Rey was very pleased to have the waitress rush back to the kitchen, aghast at the mishap.

“That was strange, wasn’t it. I think a small earthquake went off.” Ben scooted nearer to Rey when he commented.

“Earthquake?” Rey pretended to appear puzzled when she looked at him, then she lost herself in his eyes. She was hypnotized by him because of the close proximity, her eyes traveled down to Ben’s pink lips for a second. It looked plush and juicy, she wished she could get a taste.

“Yeah. I don’t think this city is prone to earthquakes.” Ben supplied. Then he took a double look at Rey’s eyes, “ _Are her eyes golden? I swear her eyes looked hazel before._ ”

“Hey are you wearing colored lenses? It suits you. Kind of makes you look powerful.”

“Oh right. The tremor just now. Must be an earthquake. And no, why do you ask?”

Ben explained to her that from his angel her eyes looked golden, contrary to what he believed her eyes color were hazel. A wave of shock passed down Rey’s body because she recalled Maz saying that witches while performing black magic have their eyes turned yellow, and she was by no means a black witch. She has to remind herself to keep herself in check tonight or else something minor like jealousy is going to make her fall into a dark abyss.

“It's the ... um ... Fluorescence. Those fluorescent lights above must be playing tricks on your eyes… and mine.” Rey attempted to form a poor excuse. 

“ _Did I just steal a dialogue from Edward Cullen! I know nothing about fluorescence except that fluorescent lights bulbs consume low energy. I bet I sound as dumb as Edward did to Bella. Stupid Me!”_ Ben looked at her absurdly and chose to dismiss the confusing subject matter.

Rey couldn’t help sneak a peek at Ben from time to time. She thought he looked sexy chewing down his food. The way his jaw worked - sexy. She licked her lips while watching him. She couldn’t understand why she felt such a strong pull to him even now. She felt the urge to run her fingers down his raven hair, grab a handful of his locks and get a reaction out of him. 

“ _Woah, too risque, Tame yourself Rey!”_ She chided herself.

The next time Rey darted her eyes at him Ben caught her and held her gaze. He leaned towards her and whispered, “You haven’t been so subtle tonight Rey. You want to continue stealing glances in front of my mom? I am right here, talk to me.” Rey gaped at that sharp in silence. 

“We, we have been talking.” Rey sputtered, turning scarlet bright.

Ben felt bold by her shyness, he didn’t think he had an effect over Rey. “We’ve been a bit formal, haven’t we. Firstly, I want to apologize for not reaching out to you for a long time. I actually missed you. I missed how you lifted my mood with your pep talk, I needed it when Snoke was hard on my ass.” Ben murmured lowly. 

Rey wanted to be a little playful so she said with a straight face, “To be honest, I only missed the lasagna you cooked for me twice. Oh, I also missed the strawberry pancake you made for breakfast, you were very good in the kitchen Ben.”

Ben narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, then he rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face, “Brat. I’m never making food for you again.”

Just then Rey’s phone pinged with a text notification. It was Finn.

**Finn: Are you guys going to stop making bedroom eyes at each other?**

**Rey: Excuse me, wdym?**

**Finn: We can literally see you two trying out some verbal foreplay. You haven’t been as careful as you think.**

At that, Rey sent daggers from her eyes at Finn across the table.

**Finn: I won’t judge if you leave with him tonight. The lad is practically oozing with sex appeal. And I think you’ve had a long run of dry spell, so go get some.**

**Rey: Rude! Too soon Finn!**

**Finn: The dude is making googly eyes at you as you’re reading this. Maybe go somewhere private to spend some “quality” time with each other.**

**~~~**

Rey cleared her throat. She hinted to Ben that she’d like to leave soon. He caught on and offered to walk her outside. Both of them bid their farewell and got out of the building.

“I am staying in a hotel. It’s 6 minutes by foot, would you like to walk there?” Ben asked Rey with hopeful eyes.

“ _Am I really going to spend the night with Ben? Are we going to fuck? Shit, what if I end up drawing the life force out of his body like those malicious hags who have sex with someone on a blue moon only to leech off of their life force? Some men even end up dying._ ”

Ben started to worry that he might have misread Rey tonight. She seemed to have wanted him earlier but now he was not so sure. Just when Ben was willing to give up, Rey clasped Ben’s hand and said, “Lead us to your hotel room.” 

Rey didn’t want to overthink anymore, she knew she still had the hots for Ben and him for her, and like Finn stated she’s been *celibate* for too long and it was time to break that cycle.

**~~~**

As soon as Ben slammed shut his hotel room door Rey was lifted off the floor. She wrapped her legs around Ben’s hip and smashed her lips on Ben’s pillowy ones. They continued to kiss until Ben deposited Rey on his Bed. He raked his eyes over Rey’s body looking primal with need, then he got down on both of his knees before her and proceeded to part her knees wide open.

“Wait.” Rey put her hand on Ben’s wrists to stop him from removing her skirt. “I want to blow you first. Can I?”

Ben gave a nod and sat on the bed next to her. She bit her lips, carefully brought her hands above his crotch then she palmed him there. When Ben began to hum in pleasure she took out his dick and began stroking him.

“Fuck Rey, that feels good.” Ben rasped as he shut his eyes close.

She loved that look on his face, contorted with building pleasure that she was wringing out of him. Rey licked the side of his neck in an impulse, and since he seemed to have liked the sensation of it she continued to put her mouth on his neck and collarbone, sucking and licking the skin over there and leaving blemishes that would turn ink blue soon. She’s going to leave her mark because he is hers.

Next, she slid down from the bed onto the floor and put her lips over the head of his thick and throbbing cock. When she sucked the tip he shuddered, he had to plant his hands on the mattress and grasp it to stay upright.

“Are you liking this Ben? Do you want me to go deep like you taught me?” Rey asked seductively as she held Ben’s cock with one hand and rubbed his left thigh with the other.

“You’d do that for me ? Yeah, suck it deep babe. Suck me dry.” Ben murmured urgently and brought her head back to his hard dick. So she worked her mouth on his length, from the top to the bottom repeatedly, slurping on the precum leaking out. Ben was moaning sweet rhythms mumbling out her name in between, and that itself was driving her crazy with growing arousal.

Ben watched her head bob up and down. When she tilted her head up to gauge his reaction, he noticed her eyes change colors again.

“ _Is her eyes glowing with a golden hue? I must be just seeing things._ ”

With Rey sucking him hard and her throat constricting around him, he soon found his release and emptied himself inside Rey’s mouth. Rey gulped down his load and rose up to clean Ben and herself. She sat on his lap and did a onceover at Ben, he appeared very light headed and pale. 

She caressed her cheek while saying, “You enjoyed it, didn’t you. I know I did.”

He cracked a smile, “It was so good that I saw stars for awhile. I think it messed with my vision though, I imagined you with golden eyes again.” Ben chuckled. 

That didn’t sound right. Golden eyes meant she’s going dark again. What if she completely loses control and drains his life? 

“ _Maybe I have already started draining him, is that why his face has lost color? He should have turned pink-ish after busting a nut, isn’t it._ ” Rey mused.

After a brief interval, Ben started undressing her. He kissed her and nudged her to get on all four on the bed. Ben drooled at the sight before him, her peachy ass looked delicious. He felt her globes with his hand and smacked it once before inserting his dick inside her. 

Rey liked the stretch his cock was making, the hard length and girth of his cock made her feel full to the brim. Once he started pounding her from the back she felt euphoric, she rocked her hips in tandem with Ben’s thrust to meet her pleasure. She was whining helplessly, the sounds emitting from her getting louder and spurring Ben on. He was sure he’d leave indents on Rey’s hips judging by the way his tight grip was used for focusing on his hard thrusts. 

“Ben I want to ride you, please.” Rey requested while panting.

So Ben lied down to allow her to get on top of him. Rey was glistening with sweat when she started riding him and he swore she looked absolutely gorgeous like this, wrecked and well fucked. He ran his hands all over Rey’s stomach, waist and chest, and massaged her breasts, which made her moan in delight.

“Fuck … this pussy was meant for me. I want to stay in you for hours, Rey, you hear me.”

“It’s yours Ben, it's yours.”

Now Rey was on edge of her orgasm so she started rubbing her clit while bouncing on Ben’s dick frantically. She kissed him passionately when she clenched around his length, and it was within a minute she came wailing out his name, Ben came shortly after.

Rey collapsed on Ben after a session of enthusiastic sex. She put her head on his chest for a bit and collected her breath, she was blissed out.

“Baby, that was the best sex in a long while. I’ve missed that besides your food. You spoil me with your great dick and your tasty food.” Rey joked in her afterglow.

But Ben didn’t react at all, he didn’t move his hands to wrap her in an embrace like he used to after they’d had sex. So she peered up to check on him.

“Ben? Ben are you fine?” Rey was horrified to see him become even more paler than before. His eyes were shut and he wasn’t responding at all. Rey shook him to get him to react but he lay there limp.

“ _Fuck!! I think I did the unthinkable. I drained his lifeforce as I orgasmed, didn’t I?_ ” Rey panicked severely.

“ _This isn’t how I wanted to *suck him dry*. I didn’t mean to literally suck his life out of his body. Fuck I hope I didn’t kill him. This is going to haunt me for life._ ” 

Rey started sobbing because of what she did, she didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t think of a solution. Then it struck her. Maz. She’d know, she’s decades older than Rey, holds a high position in her coven, and has infinite experience with magic unlike her. 

Rey instantly dialled Maz to discuss the emergency situation. Thankfully, Maz was quick to understand the issue and advised her to do a quick healing ritual to revive him. 

“Sprinkle the basil water over his body while chanting the spell I told you about. Don’t worry, he’s not gone….yet. He’ll be fine if you do as I say. Make sure to nurse him regularly once he gains consciousness orelse his energy will resume its depletion.” That gave her a slight relief but it still sounded ominous to Rey, she was praying that he’d recover quickly.

Rey did just as Maz said. She dragged Ben’s limp body to the middle of the floor and circled him while sprinkling him with basil water and chanting spells simultaneously. She performed the ritual for 10 minutes but there was no progress, so she did it for another 10 minutes.

Did she see a movement ? She finally did ! She was so relieved to find Ben’s fingers moving. This meant hope is not lost. She continued with the ritual until Ben opened his eyes after a few moments. She ran to sit next to him.

“Thank goodness you’re awake Ben. I almost lost my mind trying to revive you. You’ve been out cold for some time now, and you weren’t responding you just lied there big and heavy, it was scary as fuck!” Rey blabbered on.

“Pussy so good that an orgasm sent me to a brief coma huh. Dang Rey, that’s a first. You rode me like you were possessed. That felt terrific.” Ben mumbled once he came out of the haze. He had a smile plastered on his face.

“ _This idiot thinks he went into an unconscious state because of a bloody orgasm. The fuck! Well at least he doesn’t suspect any irregular happenings, that has to be the silver lining of this incident right? Maybe I won’t have to tell him the truth for a while - that I sucked the life out of him … literally._ ”

“It was intense to say the least. Crazy...hehe” Rey faked her laugh. 

“We gotta do that again. Very soon.” Ben continued to mumble with a grin on his face.

She decided that she wouldn’t inform him about what actually transpired in the last hour, at least not now. Rey would speak with Maz and take tips to control her powers to prevent another ordeal like this. After that, she might give him the details and hope that she wouldn’t frighten him away. 

For now they should catch some sleep, they need it.


End file.
